As vehicles move more and more toward autonomous operation, vehicle operators are gaining more and more freedom to accomplish tasks and concentrate on matters other than driving the vehicle. Although portable dialysis machines are known, no vehicle has been equipped with a dialysis machine that is interfaced with a vehicle navigation system or with an autonomous vehicle control system.